Advent Cards
are the cards used by the 13 Kamen Riders and the Rider imitation Alternatives/Advent Master Eubulon in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (on this page, Ryuki lore is listed before Dragon Knight lore, separated by a "/"). In Kamen Rider Decade, a new Rider, Kamen Rider Abyss, also uses them alongside A.R. versions of the 13 Riders in the World of Ryuki. These cards are held in the Riders' Advent Decks and can be scanned via their Visors. There are a wide array of different Advent Cards that are attributed to each Rider. Some are unique, but most Riders share a select few amongst each other. With the exception of the Contract, Seal, and Survive Cards, all Advent Cards are named with "(Blank) Vent". In Ryuki, the cards of the Alternatives are of a very different design than the normal Riders' cards, having been made after the fact as an attempted imitation; in Dragon Knight, the Advent Master's cards differing in design is not addressed, though they may represent a prototype stage. These cards allows the Riders to summon their Contract/Advent Beasts as well as offensive and/or defensive weapons or use special abilities in their battles. Most Advent Cards have their offensive or defensive power rated by Attack (AP) or Guard (GP) respectively (the Guard number is exclusive to Guard Vent), and shown at the bottom right corner in multiples of 1000 (save the blank Sword Vent); purely ability-giving cards like Copy or Clear Vent have no number. These points roughly indicate how powerful the card's weapons or abilities are after being scanned in the Visor. Though not directly referenced in onscreen material and often portrayed as being used with little heed to this conversion, every 20 AP/GP a card has is seemingly equal to 1 ton of force, so Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Sword Vent with 2000 AP potentially hits with 100 tons of force, while Ouja/Strike's with 3000 AP can hit with 150 tons. The Alternatives'/Advent Master's cards feature the Attack within the green text near their barcodes alongside other card-unique specifications, and theirs is given instead in multiples of 500 that can deviate from even thousands. Advent Cards Advent/Attack Vent The Card is a card any of the 13 Riders that have a Contract Monster/Advent Beast has access to. This is used to summon their respective Advent Monsters, and is what their Contract Card turns into once they Contract with a Monster. If this card is stolen or the Monster destroyed, a Rider's armor will revert to its blank form. It is renamed Attack Vent in Dragon Knight, although in the games its name remains as "Advent". Additionally in Dragon Knight, Darkwing/Darkraider is renamed into Blackwing/Blackraider and Genocider is renamed Cerebeast, and as Eubulon has no contract, Psycorogue's card does not exist. Regardless, in both series the cards themselves feature the names of the Contract Beast, making them the only cards whose activation announcements are not the name printed on them. Dragreder.png|Dragreder DRAGRANZER.jpg|Dragranzer Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|Darkwing Blackwing name card.png|Blackwing DARKRAIDER.jpg|Darkraider/Blackraider Incisor_Advent.jpg|Volcancer Torque_Advent.JPG|Magnugiga Sting_Advent.jpg|Evildiver Thrust_Advent.jpg|Metalgelas Strike_advent.png|Venosnaker Metalgelas Ouja.jpeg|Metalgelas under Ouja's control Advent-Attack Vent - Evildiver (Ouja-Strike).jpg|Evildiver under Ouja's control GENOSIDER.jpg|Genocider GenociderVentcard.jpg|Genocider (misspelled as Genosider) Cerebeast Card.png|Cerebeast Axe_Advent.jpg|Destwilder Spear_Advent.JPG|Gigazelle Camo_Advent.jpg|Biogreeza Siren_Advent.JPG|Blancwing Wrath_advent.png|Goldphoenix Kaman_Rider_Onyx_Deck.png|Dragblacker Exodiver.jpg|Exodiver (Never Used) Abysslasher.jpg|Abysslasher psyrogue.jpeg|Psycorogue Sword Vent A Card allows 6 of the 13 Riders, the Alternatives/Advent Master, and Abyss to summon a sword-like weapon. Interestingly, while the swords summoned by normal Sword Vent cards resemble certain body parts of the Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts, the Survive Sword Vents of Ryuki/Dragon Knight and Knight/Wing Knight are instead parts of their Visor Zweis. Blank Sword Vent.jpg|Blank Ryuki/Blank Knight's Sword Vent Sword Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Saber SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Drag Visor-Zwei Sword Mode Wing Knight Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Lancer SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Dark Blade Strike Sword Vent.jpg|Veno Saber Siren Sword Vent.JPG|Wing Slasher SwordVent-3.jpg|Gold Sabers Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Saber AbyssSword.jpg|Abyss Saber SwordVent-4-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero/Advent Master's Sword Vent Strike Vent A Card allows 6 of the 13 Riders and Abyss to summon a gauntlet-like weapon. The gauntlet summoned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts, usually their head or arms. Some of them can even launch projectiles. Strike Vent.JPG|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Claw Incisor Strike Vent.jpg|Scissors Pincer Torque Strike Vent.JPG|Giga Horn (Never Used) Thrust Strike Vent.jpg|Metal Horn Strike Vent (Ouja) (Metalgelas).jpg|Metal Horn used by Ouja/Strike Axe Strike Vent.jpg|Dest Claws Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Claw AbyssStrike.jpg|Abyssmash Guard Vent A Card allows 7 of the 13 Riders to summon a shield-like armament; Zolda/Torque uniquely has access to two versions of this card without changing to an upgraded form, though one was never seen during the series. The shield summoned resembles certain body parts of their Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts. This variety of card uniquely features the numbered "Guard" power instead of the "Attack" power of most other cards. Guard Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Drag Shield SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Fire Wall Wing Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Wall Incisor Guard Vent.jpg|Shell Defense Torque Guard Vent.JPG|Giga Armor Zolda Second Guard Vent.jpg|Giga Tector (Never Used) Siren Guard Vent.JPG|Wing Shield GuardVent-4.jpg|Gold Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Drag Shield Shoot Vent A Card allow 3 of the 13 Riders to summon firearm-like weapon; Zolda/Torque uniquely has access to two versions of this card without changing to an upgraded form. The summoned weapons for Zolda/Torque resemble parts of Magnugiga's body, while Ryuki/Dragon Knight and Knight/Wing Knight, who only get Shoot Vent while in Survive Mode, use their Visor Zweis for their attacks. Zolda's shoulder-mounted Giga Cannon was renamed Launch Vent for Torque, though its card still read "Shoot Vent". SurviveShootVent.jpg|Meteor Bullet SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Dark Arrow Torgue Shoot Vent 2.JPG|Giga Cannon (Torque's Launch Vent) Torque Shoot Vent.JPG|Giga Launcher Nasty Vent The Card allows Knight/Wing Knight in both regular and Survive Forms to summon Darkwing/Blackwing or Darkraider/Blackraider, which then performs the supersonic screech attack to distract or annoy opponents. Wing Knight Nasty Vent.JPG|Nasty Vent Nasty Vent Survive.jpg|Nasty Vent (Survive) Trick Vent The card allows Knight/Wing Knight in both forms and Ryuki/Dragon Knight in Survive mode to perform the , creating 4 or more illusion copies of themselves. These copies will disappear if they sustain enough damage. Wing Knight Trick Vent.JPG|Knight/Wing Knight's Trick Vent Trick Vent (Knight-Wing Knight Survive).jpg|Knight/Wing Knight Survive's Trick Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive's Trick Vent (Only used through Strange Vent) Blust (Blast) Vent The Card allows Knight/Wing Knight Survive to summon Darkraider/Blackraider to execute the , a pair of tornadoes fired from the turbines on his wings. The card is announced as "Blast Vent" by the Visors, but the card reads "Blust Vent"; while not its own word, "blust" can be extended into "bluster", which does have a definition referring to a fierce wind. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Blust (Blast) Vent Swing Vent The Card allows Raia/Sting to summon a whip that resembles Evildiver's tail. In Kamen Rider Ryuki, After killing Raia, Ouja made a contract with Evildiver. In Kamen Rider Ryuki Episode 26, Ouja used Evil Whip, but he activated the Swing Vent card offscreen. After that, he didn't use the weapon or the card. So there is no image of the Swing Vent card that has Venosnaker's emblem (in the placece of Evildiver's in the upper right corner of the card). In Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Kamen Rider Strike Doesn't use the weapon or the card after stealing the Sting Deck and Contracting Evil Diver. Sting Swing Vent.jpg|Evil Whip Copy Vent The Card allows potentially any Rider to copy something about their opponent, but is not part of every Rider's arsenal. It has only been seen being used by Raia/Sting to create a copy of the weapon his opponent is using, or by Verde to copy his opponent's appearance (with weapons); though he may have had it, Camo was never seen with or using it. Sting Cppy Vent.jpg|Copy Vent Unite Vent The Card allows Ouja/Strike to combine Venosnaker, Metalgelas, and Evildiver into Genocider/Cerebeast; they separate again after the battle is over. In Dragon Knight, the card's design was also modified and reused for the Link Vent card created by Eubulon, which allows the 13 Riders to combine the power of all 13 Final Vents and unleash it in one condensed attack. These cards were used to destroy Xaviax. Unite Vent.jpg|Unite Vent Link Vent.png|Link Vent Freeze Vent The Card allows Tiger/Axe to temporarily immobilize another Rider or a Rider's Advent Monster by making them suddenly freeze in place. Axe Freeze Vent.jpg|Freeze Vent Spin Vent The Card allows Imperer/Spear to summon a dual spear-like weapon that resembles Gigazelle's horns. Spear Spin Vent.JPG|Gazelle Stab Hold Vent The Card allows Verde/Camo to summon a bolas/yo-yo-like weapon that resembles Biogreeza's eyes that can be thrown to snag an opponent. Camo Hold Vent.jpg|Bio-Winder Clear Vent The Card allows Verde/Camo to turn invisible. Camo Clear Vent.jpg|Verde/Camo's Clear Vent Time Vent The Card allows Odin to send himself or someone else back in time; though the main series Shinji, when sent back in time, was unable to change any of the events he relived (and most of the time forgot he was reliving events), the A.R. Shinji was able to change the entire flow of events. It was never used by Wrath nor seen in his possession, so it is unknown if he had it. TimeVent.jpg|Time Vent Strange Vent The Card allows potentially any of the 13 Riders to use 1 random Advent Card of any kind (typically one from their opponent's deck), but is not part of every Rider's arsenal. Once slotted, the card turns into the other card as the slotter opens, and must be slotted again to activate the copied card. It was only possessed and used by Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive, accessing Trick Vent and Steal Vent (Ryuki only) on different occasions. It was also used by Ryuki in a net movie to change the cards of his poker opponents into other types of cards. SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent Confine Vent The Card allows potentially any of the 13 Riders to nullify the effect of an Advent Card of a Rider for one round, but is not part of every Rider's arsenal. It was only possessed and used by Gai/Thrust. Thrust Confine Vent.jpg|Confine Vent Return Vent The Card could allow potentially any of the 13 Riders to reactivate the effect of a negated card. It was intended to be an Advent Card that would counter Confine Vent, but it didn't appear in the series, leaving no indication which Rider(s) may have possessed it. Return Vent Advent Cards.jpg|Return Vent Steal Vent The Card allows potentially any of the 13 Riders to steal another Rider's weapon, but is not part of every Rider's arsenal. It was only possessed by Odin, and was used by him and by Ryuki Survive through Strange Vent. Steal Vent.jpg|Steal Vent Seal and Contract Cards The and Advent Cards are possessed by each of the Riders in their blank Advent Decks: Seal can (at least in Ryuki) seal away a Mirror Monster for good without needing to defeat it; Contract will make a contract with a Mirror Monster and make it the Rider's Contract Monster/Advent Beast, giving the Rider new and unique powers based on the Monster, after which the card becomes their Advent/Attack Vent. Either the Seal Card or the Deck itself is in both series seen to project a spherical energy shell to block Dragreder from approaching Shinji/Kit. Tsutomu Ejima, who aided with Shiro Kanzaki's initial efforts in Ryuki, carried a lone Seal Card to scare away Monsters that tried following him. Shiro/Xaviax also provided Ouja/Strike with extra Contract Cards to re-contract with the loose Contract Monsters/Advent Beasts of Gai/Thrust and Raia/Sting. Seal Advent Cards.jpg|Seal Contract Advent Cards.jpg|Contract Survive The Advent Cards allow any of the 13 Riders to assume their powered-up Survive forms; only three Survive Cards exist, with one (Mugen) being unseen during Ryuki, ''but later seen in ''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, ''in which Odin uses all three Survive Cards on his Gold Visor in order for him to become immortal, but he is weakened when Survive Rekka and Survive Shippu are disintegrated due to the effects of Ryuki and Knight's Ridewatches, which results to Odin's defeat.. In ''Dragon Knight, it's said that each Rider has their own Survive Mode card, but only Wing Knight and Dragon Knight's were seen. The only Riders to possess these cards are: * : Ryuki/Dragon Knight, Ryuga (S.I.C.) * : Raia (never used), Knight/Wing Knight, Ouja (S.I.C.) * : Odin (Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki) Survive Left Wing.jpg|Survive Shippu Odin Survive Mugen.jpg|Survive Mugen Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|Survive Rekka Accele/Speed Vent The (Speed Vent in Dragon Knight) Card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero/Advent Master to briefly move at high speeds. AcceleVent-1-1.jpg|Speed Vent Wheel Vent The Card allows Alternative and Alternative Zero to transform Psycorogue into its motorcycle form, Psycoroader. As the Advent Master has no Contract to Psycorogue in Dragon Knight, he doesn't posses this card. WheelVent-1.jpg|Wheel Vent Final Vent The iconic Card allows any of the 13 Riders, the Alternatives/Advent Master, or Abyss to execute a powerful finishing attack unique to each of them by combining their powers with their Mirror Monster. While Alternative had this card, he was defeated before using it, though Alternative Zero did; as Eubulon has no contract, he lacks this card. Though Odin had activated his Final Vent once, it was not fully seen, and he faded away before he was able to complete the attack; Wrath on the other hand used it once, but the recoil of the attack vented him as well (it's unclear if this self-venting was part of the attack or if Xaviax, controlling Wrath, didn't know how to avoid it as a side effect). Verde used this attack several times; however, Camo never did. Final Vent.png|Ryuki/Dragon Knight's Final Vent: Dragon Rider Kick SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Ryuki/Dragon Knight Survive's Final Vent: Dragon Fire Storm Wing Knight Final Vent.JPG|Knight/Wing Knight's Final Vent: Hishouzan SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Knight/Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent: Shippudan Incisor Final Vent.jpg|Scissors/Incisor's Final Vent: Scissors Attack Torque Final Vent.JPG|Zolda/Torque's Final Vent: End of the World Sting Final Vent.jpg|Raia/Sting's Final Vent: Hide Venom Thrust Final Vent.jpg|Gai/Thrust's Final Vent: Heavy Pressure Strike Final Vent.jpg|Ouja/Strike's Final Vent with Venosnaker: Veno Crash Final Vent (Ouja-Strike) (Metalgelas).jpg|Ouja/Strike's Final Vent with Metalgelas: Heavy Pressure Final Vent (Ouja-Strike) (Evildiver).jpg|Ouja/Strike's Final Vent with Evildiver: Hide Venom Doomsday Final Vent.jpg|Ouja/Strike's Final Vent with Genocider/Cerebeast: Doomsday Axe Final Vent.jpg|Tiger/Axe's Final Vent: Crystal Break Spear Final Vent.JPG|Imperer/Spear's Final Vent: Drive Divider Camo Final Vent.jpg|Verde/Camo's Final Vent: Death Punish Siren Final Vent.JPG|Femme/Siren's Final Vent: Misty Slash FinalVent-7.jpg|Odin/Wrath's Final Vent: Eternal Chaos Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|Ryuga/Onyx's Final Vent: Dragon Rider Kick Survive Final.jpg|Raia Survive's Final Vent (Never Used) AbyssFinal.jpg|Abyss's Final Vent: Abyss Dive FinalVent-9-1.jpg|Alternative & Alternative Zero's Final Vent: Dead End Ryuki Attack Ride Cards When Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Ryuki, he does not use Ryuki's Advent Cards and the Drag Visor, instead using his own special Ryuki Attack Ride Cards which are based off of Ryuki's Advent Cards. As with all of Decade's Rider Cards, they are inserted into his Decadriver belt. *'Strike Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. *'Guard Vent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Shield, dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. First used in Kamen Rider Battride War. *'Advent': As Ryuki, Decade summons the Contract Monster Dragreder. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Attack Ride Strike Vent.jpg|Ryuki Strike Vent Advent Attack Ride.png|Ryuki Advent Wizard The Advent Cards, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Ryuki by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Advent Cards immediately transforming Ryuki into Survive Form. Arms Weapon The Drag Saber is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Ryuki Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Gaim in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Energy Item : Evoking Kamen Rider Knight Survive, this blue medal that depicts a Rider's hand holding the Survive Shippu Advent Card. Its code is EI149. Notes *These are the first Collectible Devices in Kamen Rider history, as well as the first of three collectibles to be in the form of cards, followed by Rouze Cards and Rider Cards. *Regardless of whoever scans the cards into their Visors, so long as the owner is still around, the weapon will gravitate to the original user. With Final Vents, the principle is presumably the same, with the original owner performing his Finishing Move. This is shown when Shinji/Kit scans Kitaoka/Drew's cards for him, and Zolda/Torque's weapons go to Kitaoka/Drew instead of him. *When Ouja/Strike re-Contracted with the Contract Monsters of Raia/Sting and Gai/Thrust, he received versions of their cards featuring his Cobra emblem in the upper corner in place of their original Stingray and Rhino emblems (though certain shots still show the original cards, likely in error). *Advent Cards with gold trim borders and red bars over the card names are only seen in the decks of Odin and Riders in their Survive forms, indicating a possible connection. Indeed, the three Survive Cards form a golden phoenix image when placed together, Odin's Contract Monster is Goldphoenix, and a promotional image shows him with all three cards placed in an unfolded version of his Gold Visor, implying all three are meant to be a part of his deck, and that Riders in Survive forms are using a portion of Odin's power to access said form. Indeed, Shiro Kanzaki, who controlled Odin, was the one to distribute the Survive cards to other Riders. **The only card to break this pattern is Abyss's Final Vent, featuring red bars without a gold trim border. But as Abyss is original to Decade, it likely exists independent of the original Ryuki lore. *The Advent Cards seem to have a similar function to the Gosei Cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger as both sets of cards allow the main heroes to either summon weapons, use attacks, or summon their animal based mechs they are themed after. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Rider Powers Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ryuki) Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight